


Pecados

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No esperaba que alguien le escuchase, pero no por eso dejaba de repetir sus palabras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecados

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

No importaba cuantas veces lo repitiese, nadie podía escucharle —no en medio de los gritos, mucho menos en el silencio habitual de la cámara—, nadie quería hacerlo.

Y aunque alguien -tal vez al borde de la muerte o la locura- lo hiciese... ¿de qué servía una disculpa de quien no hacía nada para detener aquel horripilante acto que todos permitían bajo la excusa de la prosperidad de Hinamizawa y los deseos del Dios del templo?

Sin duda sus palabras eran tan inútiles como su existencia, pero aunque estas no borrasen sus innumerables pecados no pensaba dejar de recitarlas, aun cuando la esperanza de que alguien le perdonase por su impotencia ya se había extinguido.


End file.
